Chess Games
by Maiko Chinatsu
Summary: Raito Yagami is Captain of the Chess team and star student at Daikoku Academy. That is simply the natural order of things. Untill a wide-eyed, social recluse shows up and challenges Raito's well earned star-spot. For the 1st time in his life Raito will be forced to compete, but he will never handover victory. Unfortunately for him, neither will L. LxLight, AU, may turn into M.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes/Warnings**

*** **Their ages are not canon here. In this 'verse Raito and L are only a year a part in age.

***** Expect DN castmembers to show up unexpectedly, eventually.

I hope you guys can enjoy this intro into a world where Raito and L are roughly the same age and go to the same school XD

* * *

The indistinct murmer of hundreds of voices met Raito from around the corner, like a near forgotten nuisance. He turned gingerly, with measured even steps and an air of understated confidence unto Daikoku Academy's campus.  
A few overly excited fellow students in their enthusiastic rush to meet with friends nearly collided with him, if he would have let them. As it was, he observed, anticipated and then sidestepped them on the way to his locker. After putting away some of the books he wouldn't need untill later on, Raito granted himself a small moment for sentiment while he looked around.

All around him were either the excited voices of people meeting with friends they hadn't seen all summer, or those grumbling about having to return to school.  
Raito was pleased that so far he'd at least been left out of the tedious, obligatory "1st day of school exchange". He pulled a bright red apple out of his bag to keep it in his locker untill lunch, then decided he might need something to occupy himself with should one of his classmates feel the need to drag him into a conversation about summer and the new school year. With a quick flick of the wrist he tossed his bright red savior in the air for good measure and put it back in his bag.

Unlike most of the other students, Raito was actually not opposed to being back in school. It really made no difference to him. It was either be bored at home, or be bored here. And although it certainly was less crowded at home, there was a certain charm to school life.  
There was the praise from his teachers and fellow students, the admiring glances from girls and even some boys that were always a good ego boost, and of course the extracurricular activities. He was the captain of the chess team, he also played tennis and starred in the debate and math club. It would be nice to have something to occupy himself with again.

In summer he'd studied some at home, and hung out with friends, but there's only so much mall and beach one can see before it all becomes a mindless repetition. Not that school wouldn't as well, but there was at least a bit more variation for him here.  
10 minutes till class starts, Raito noticed, as he looked at the large clock in the main hall. Time to make it to his classroom.

He made his way to the winding staircase. It was surrounded by large windows that accompanied it through the entire length of the stairs, it's steps large and wide. It reminded him of a stair case one would find in a tower, though this one was at least spacious enough to allow several students to travel in both directions simultaneously. On exactly the 43rd step you have a lovely view of the campus.

It was the very best step. You could stand there, especially on a morning like this and look out in relative quiet while the sun broke through the window and see all the hustle and bustle of the kids scrambling around. It always made him feel more... at peace. As he was inclining the stair case he automatically counted in his head _thirty-nine, forty, forty-what?!_

There was someone standing on his step. On. His. Step. Looking out the window from _his_ spot.

He'd never seen the guy before either. Some scrawny guy with a mad mop of unruly black hair that covered nearly his entire forehead and obscured his eyes. He wore a white t-shirt -unironed- and baggy blue jeans -ditto-, the tip of his thumb rested on his bottom lip in a most unseemly fashion.

The guy turned around and looked at Raito, presumably wondering why Raito had stopped and stared at him.  
Hnng, the whole thing threw a spanner in his routine. Not only was his step now occupied, Raito also knew he'd worn his surprise all over his face and felt rather undignified for it.

The guy simply looked at him and said, "It's a good spot, you want it back?"

* * *

**A/N**

Here I am again with another game of "Shouldn't I Have Updated a Different Story?"  
The answer, as always, is YES! ...But I didn't... I'm so sorry about that :(  
But the next best thing is a new story, right?! I hope so...

Truth is that LxL has taken over all my muses and poor MxM can't get any love right now... So, I figured I'd follow through with this one. Aand...  
I've already started on chapter 2 so the update shouldn't be long in the future either :)

I'm terribly sorry for all of you who are waiting to continue with SCR, and I hope the MxM muses will find me again so I can finish. But I hope you can enjoy this in the mean time.  
Oh, and if you want to help get the SCR updated, some good MxM stories might help me get back in gear. Send me some links if you know any! Thanks :)

Quick question, how do you guys prefer the layout? I see most people online use many more linebreaks. Sometimes one after each sentence.  
Is it easier to read like that, or doesn't it matter? Let me know so I can make some adjustments if necessary :)

Oh, and reviews make me skip instead of walk. It's hilarious. I'll send you a pic :P


	2. Chapter 2

After a short moments hesitation at the direct and tactless question, Raito's vocal cords began cooperating again.

"Do I want my spot back?"

It was pleasing to hear that despite the initial hick-up the reply flowed smoothly and with a cool tone of indignation that would have half the school apologising for being presumptuous and the other half simply cowering away.

The uncanny levelled stare he received in return was certainly not as planned.

"Yes, do you want it back?" Came the monotonous answer, without even a trace of emotion or apparent comprehension of the underlying tone Raito had so skillfully applied.

_He must be completely oblivious to the subtleties of interpersonal interaction_. What more could one expect from, well, a disaster that looked like that.

But, if nothing else Raito Yagami was gracious and kind. He did not prey on the weak. No, he protected them as anyone with his qualities should, and this time was no different. No matter how inconvenient this poor sod made himself to be.

So Raito put on his best "Dear Sheep" smile. The one that made people feel as though he was connecting with them on a personal level, when in reality he simply intended to make them feel eager to agree. For good measure he ruffled the bottom part of his hair in an attempt at boy-like innocence.

"I'm sure there's no "spot" anywhere in this school that I can claim as my own." He said, eyes glistening with all the charm he could muster.

Across from him, the guy looked at him contemplatively, thumb permanently wedged between his teeth, no remnant of body language or expression to betray his thoughts.

"Hmm, of course." The Thumber finally answered in a ridiculously slow manner, as if he were releasing a long breath of air.

"Don't let me keep you, then." He curtly added, and with that turned back to the window.

Raito's expression almost bespoke his sheer disbelieve before effectively getting it under control . _That's twice now in less than five minutes_, he chastised himself. But the way this new student responded was so far from the usual, it was hard not to be thrown off. Raito would adapt, however. He's nothing if not adaptable, after all.

In all the years of trying to predict behaviour from fellow students he'd never been this far off the mark. Undoubtedly, had he approached another student in this manner it would have resulted in bashful smiles and invites to lunch, or at the very least some sign of appreciation for the warm smile and kindly way he'd spoken. But this guy! He effectively dismissed Raito and returned to window as if.. As if...  
_What is so important out there, anyway?_

_Or does he realise it's an act? Impossible. Why would he of all people be able to read me? He seems completely oblivious to the basic nuances of social interaction. No, it's more likely the same social dysfunction I noticed earlier. What is a guy like that doing here? _  
_Wealthy and influential family, perhaps? It would explain his demeanor and general lack of social skills..._

A small scuffle at the base of the stairs broke Raito from these momentary musings and he adjusted his cuffs to hide his discomfort. It was a very soothing way of reasembling yourself, the quick well practised movements give of a distinguished air to the world while the familiarity of the motions allow his own gears to silently fall back into place.

"Yes, that would be best." he said as he started making his way up the stairs, " I believe class will start soon, and it would be a bad omen to be late on the first day of the new year. I hope that you'll come to enjoy the rest of our school, along with your window."

The last part was petty and a bit childish, it would be ridiculous to deny that. While it was not behaviour he would normally engage in, this whole interaction - including but not limited to the usurping of his favorite step and being dismissed in favor of the former- left a decidedly foul taste in his mouth. So he reasoned even he should be able to follow a whim every once in a while, and as far as whims go this one was fairly innocent.

When he was close to the top of the stairs, that same monotone voice called up to him.

"Does Yagami-san truly believe that?" It asked.

The sound was like bone grating on bone to Raito.

To avoid the disgraceful act of raising his voice, Raito closed the distance between them untill he stood a few steps higher then The Ghoul. It seemed some students apparently lacked not only social skills, but also basic manners. To close off all possibility for redemption, they were obtrusive besides and evidently far more knowledgable of the student body than can be reasonably expected of any new student, idiot or not.

"How do you know my name?" His voice snapped despite himself.

For a moment a subtle but clearly visible smile crept up the other boys face. And in the two seconds it took Raito to place it as a smile, however distorted and wry, it vanished leaving the same stoic face as before.

"Lucky guess" He simply answered. And did Raito notice a tinge of amusement in that stare?

The noise at the base of the stairs was steadily increasing, a clear sign that there was little time before they had to go to class. Time pressure and the other boy's general demeanor toppled Raito's usual carefully sculpted disposition and he leaned forward and nearly sneered;

"Implausibly lucky, I'd say. Who are you and why do you know my name?"

The Ghoul had a habit of pondering when nothing seemed to call for it at all. This time instead of gnawing away at his thumb he stuck a pointer finger in his mouth and looked up as if hoping for some divine creature to provide an answer.

At long last the finger dropped to his side and his eyes focused on Raito's again.

"I'm Ryuuzaki ", was the last thing Raito heard before the bell rang and they were quickly overrun by the hoard of students rushing to their first class.

The bastard had made him late.

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing this and I promise some plot will come. Hopefully soon.  
In the mean time I'm setting up the scene and I hope I'm not boring you to death with it :S

As always, I love to hear what you think. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
